


Scott McCall: The Hot Girl part Deux

by briewinchester



Series: Fics for Meghan [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once school was out, Scott was bouncing with pent up energy and frustration. He ran to his bike, grinning like the Cheshire cat before his entire face fell into a frown. He just remembered that he had to work. Scott groaned as he put on his helmet before straddling his bike to head to the animal clinic. This was so not turning out how he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott McCall: The Hot Girl part Deux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samandriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandriel/gifts).



> So here is the sequel to Scott McCall: The Hot Girl.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Once school was out, Scott was bouncing with pent up energy and frustration. He ran to his bike, grinning like the Cheshire cat before his entire face fell into a frown. He just remembered that he had to work. Scott groaned as he put on his helmet before straddling his bike to head to the animal clinic. This was so not turning out how he planned.

A few hours later, Scott trudged into his house exhausted after caring for, feeding and cleaning up after countless numbers of animals. He shuffled into the kitchen, took a generous gulp of milk from the carton, and rummaged through the cupboards for something to eat. At the top of the stairs, the strong scent of arousal filled his nostrils, causing his eyes to bleed crimson.

He followed the scent to his bedroom where the smell was strongest. He froze in the doorway at what he saw. Isaac was lying on his bed, naked, sweat glistening over his lean, muscular frame. Scott felt arousal curling low in his belly at the sight of Isaac slowly jerking his cock while manipulating his nipples into hard peaks.

 

Isaac had been teasing himself for hours, waiting for Scott to get home. He had a smirk on his face because his plan was working. He knew Scott had to work and it was time to get Scott back for all the times that he had bottomed as of late. Now, it was Scott’s turn.

As soon as Isaac heard Scott’s bike pull into the driveway, he picked up his pace a little more. He opened his lust blown eyes and locked them on to Scott’s red glowing eyes. Smirk still in place, he beckoned Scott closer, chuckling as Scott tripped over himself in his haste to get undressed.

 

Scott fumbled with his jeans, trying to get them off while his shoes were still on. He sat on the edge of the bed, grumbling to himself as he pulled off his sneakers and jeans. He finished pulling off his socks when he felt Isaac plaster himself to his back. He smiled as he leant back into Isaac’s warmth.

 

Isaac placed kisses over Scott’s bare shoulder and up to Scott’s ear and whispered, “You’re late.”

 

Scott groaned and threw his head back to rest on Isaac’s shoulder. “I know I’m sorry. I totally forgot that I had to work today.”

 

Isaac tried (and failed) to hide his smirk as he deeply inhaled at the spot behind Scott’s ear where his scent was the strongest. “You smell stressed and maybe a bit…frustrated”, he licked around the shell of Scott’s ear, “sexually.”

 

Scott gasped and moaned at Isaac’s words before turning his head to capture his lips in a slow, languid kiss. “Maybe that’s because someone jumped me at school and wouldn’t stop texting me at work, getting me all worked up.”

 

Isaac smiled at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and nuzzled into Scott’s neck, leaving an open mouthed kiss in apology. Isaac rubbed his hands down Scott’s arms and back up over Scott’s shoulders, pushing his fingers into the tense muscles between Scott’s shoulders. He kept his fingers on Scott’s sides as he dug his thumbs into the muscle and pushed them down the middle of Scott’s back.

 

Scott moaned and dropped his head forward, chin resting on his chest. He sighed contentedly, feeling some of the tension bleed away from his body. He felt his arms go lax and soft moans escape his mouth and Isaac’s voice back in his ear, “Lie down on your stomach and relax for me.”

Scott moved up the bed and flopped face first down on to the pillows and folded his arms under his head. A deep groan escaped his lips as Isaac went back to kneading his back. Scott melted into the mattress with a sigh as Isaac moved lower.

 

Isaac first started massaging Scott’s right leg, feeling it relax in his touch. He made tiny circles with his thumbs down Scott’s calf muscle and down to his ankle and repeating the same motions on Scott’s left leg, smiling softly at the sounds he was pulling from his boyfriend. He tried to keep Scott as relaxed as possible. Isaac kissed and nipped at his shoulders and neck as the other teen reached into the bedside table and brought out the half empty bottle of lube.

 

Isaac continued kissing over Scott’s neck and whispered in Scott’s ear. “Spread your legs a bit for me. That’s a good boy.”

 

Scott hissed at the sudden burst of cold at his entrance and relaxed at Isaac’s soothing words and gentle prodding at his hole. It’d been a while since he last let Isaac top and forgot at how attentive and gentle the young beta was. Scott pulled his knees up and under his body more, putting his ass on display and whined as Isaac continued to tease him.

 

Isaac continued massaging Scott as best he could while teasing at the puckered muscle. Isaac brought his free hand down to hold Scott’s hip as he inserted another finger, thrusting and scissoring and stretching. Isaac molded himself to Scott’s back and added a third finger.

Isaac bit at Scott’s right ear and nibbled on the lobe. “How do you want this baby?”

 

Scott gasped, thrusting his hips back on Isaac’s fingers. “Like this, please. Feels good.”

 

Isaac smiled against the side of Scott’s face as he added a fourth finger and spent another twenty minutes prepping Scott as payback for all the times Scott had teased him.

 

Scott clenched and unclenched his fingers, his claws trying to make an appearance. He couldn’t help the whines and whimpers that came out of his mouth as he met Isaac’s fingers thrust for thrust. It wasn’t enough. Never enough. Scott leant up on his forearms, trying to get Isaac to hit that spot to make him see stars burst behind his eyes.

“Isaac, ‘m ready. Please, please.”

 

Taking pity on his poor boyfriend, Isaac removed his fingers, kissing Scott’s shoulders in sympathy at the loss and slicked himself up and entered Scott in one smooth thrust.

 

Scott fell back to the bed and groaned, gripping the sheets tight in his fists. He really had forgotten what this felt like. The way he and Isaac fit together and how Isaac felt inside him, god he felt so full. He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder, eyes bleeding red as he stared at Isaac. “Move. Please.”

 

Isaac gripped Scott’s hips and slowly pulled out before slamming back in, groaning at the feel of Scott’s tight heat surrounding him. His eyes flashed to match Scott’s and he set a slow pace, not finished with his teasing. Damn how he had missed this. Don’t get him wrong, he loved having his alpha inside him. There was just something about being able to see Scott be so vulnerable and open like this. It was a heady feeling.

He felt his claws prickling at the thin skin of Scott’s hips; the smell of blood hit his nostrils and growled, pounding into Scott, seeking out his orgasm.

 

Scott clenched his eyes shut as Isaac went to town, doing a good job of staying away from his prostate. He propped back up on his forearms and brought a hand down to grip his cock only to be slapped away by Isaac. He looked back at the beta, giving a warning growl.

 

Isaac growled back before leaning back over Scott. “I’m running the show tonight, alpha. You are going to come just like this and you’re going to like it.” Isaac growled into Scott’s ear.

 

A spike of arousal shot down Scott’s spine at Isaac’s commanding tone. Scott kept wiggling his hips, trying to get Isaac to hit his sweet spot. A frustrated growl started up in his chest and he entertained the thought about ordering the beta to quit teasing, but he held his tongue.

 

Isaac knew what Scott was trying to do and finally decided to give Scott what he wanted. He pulled back out and angled his hips and thrust back in, hitting Scott’s prostate on the first try. At Scott’s pleasure filled howl, Isaac adopted his fast pace once again.

 

With the added stimulation, Scott’s arousal spiked and felt like wildfire spreading throughout his body. The familiar pull of his balls toward his body and the heat pulling in his lower belly, were all signs that he was very close. Sweat formed all over his body, making droplets run in rivulets down his face and into his eyes. He really wanted to come.

“Isaac, please. So close I can feel it.” He pleaded.

 

Isaac bent over Scott again, removing his hands from Scott’s hips and placing his hands over Scott’s, threading their fingers together. He knew Scott was right on the edge and needed that extra push and so did he. He bit into Scott’s shoulder and felt the tight heat around him contracting as Scott finally let loose, erupting on to the sheets beneath him. Isaac wasn’t too far behind as he coated Scott’s insides with white, milky come.

 

Scott collapsed down on the bed, panting, and not caring that he fell right into the wet spot. He closed his eyes, a small smile on his face, as exhaustion threatened to overtake him. He was pretty out of it as he vaguely heard Isaac moving around.

 

Isaac pulled out and made the short trip to Scott’s bathroom and brought back a wet cloth and a towel. He cleaned Scott up as best he could, licking over the bite mark he made in apology, and put the towel he had brought under Scott to cover the wet spot. He turned out the light and closed the door before climbing back into bed. He curled around Scott, who had completely passed out during clean up, and curled around the alpha. He pulled the covers over both of them and snuggled down into sleep.

“Best plan ever.” He yawned out before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
